


Spring

by karcathy



Series: The way you said "I love you" [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: The world is soft here. Quiet and peaceful.





	Spring

The sun was warm and the grass was just slightly damp – enough that they would regret lying on it later, but not enough that they were going to stop any time soon. It was the first day that really felt like spring that year. The sun was out, there were flowers blooming and everything felt like it was coming alive. Lying against Fareeha, her arms wrapped around her, Angela felt like she was coming alive as well.

“It's such a beautiful day,” Angela said, her tone soft, as if to avoid disturbing the peace and quiet that surrounded them.

“You know what else is beautiful?” Fareeha said, her hand drifting lightly up and down Angela's arm.

“You are,” Angela said. She rolled so she was lying on top of Fareeha, her arms folded across her chest and her chin resting on top of them, just able to look into her eyes.

“No, you are,” Fareeha said, resting her hands lightly on Angela's back, “Even though you're current;y crushing me into the wet grass.”

“Am I that heavy?” she teased, brushing her nose against Fareeha's chin.

“Not even close,” Fareeha said, moving to grip Angela's waist and then carefully lifting her a couple of inches away before lowering her again, “You're as light as a feather.”

“You're as strong as an ox,” Angela said, smiling brightly, “And besides, the grass isn't that wet.”

“That's fine for you to say,” Fareeha said, “You're lying on top of _me_.”

“Well, I'd offer to swap,” she said, lowering her head onto her arms and closing her eyes, “But you're just too comfy. I don't think I ever want to move.”

“That's fair,” Fareeha said, her arms wrapping lightly around her waist, “I don't want you to move, either.”

Angela made a soft humming noise of agreement, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position. Her hair was brushing softly against Fareeha's chin, tickling her but not uncomfortable enough to move. Around them were the soft sounds of spring, birdsong and wind through the trees. Under her head, Fareeha's heart was beating slowly and steadily, a comforting rhythm. Trying not to poke Fareeha too heard with her elbows, Angela pushed herself up far enough to press a gentle kiss against the corner of Fareeha's mouth. Fareeha kissed her back, softly and gently, smiling into the kiss before she broke it off.

“I love you,” Fareeha said, lifting a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Angela's ear.

“I love you,” Angela said, nestling her head back under Fareeha's chin.

It was soft, quiet and peaceful. A perfect spring day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay & I want Fareeha to hold me in her soft strong arms


End file.
